Pokemon Truth or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 5!
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Hey, hey, hey! Um. . . So, Bigfoot decides he's craving tacos, Gold talks to fast, and to slow, Brock talks to his dad, Ash puts on make-up, and Zeck is dressed as a Cindaquil? Yeah. . . Anyway, Arceus drops by, and things start getting CRAZY! Sonic and Shadow drop by too! So. . . Read already! From, your crazy cowgirls, Zeck and JJ.


Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 5!

JJ: I'm so TIRED.

Pikachu: Pi, ka! Kachu! (Well you did stay up 'til one a.m. texting.)

JJ: Shut up.

Jeremy: What did he do this time?

JJ: None of your business!

Jeremy: What?

Chuck Norris: Men are like steel. When the loose their temper, they loose their worth.

JJ: What the f***?

Chuck: Oh, Arceus!

Jeremy: Somebody call the shrink, he's gone Hollywood again!

JJ: On with the show?

JJ, Pikachu, Cindaquil, Jeremy and the gang made thier way to Zeck's apartment.

"Chuck Norris stop hiding!" JJ called out, without looking behind her.

Chuck stepped out from behind a tree, wearing a Team Rocket costume.

"Violence is my first option!" He screamed. Eyes blood shot.

Jeremy dialed a number on his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Yellow asked.

"Hello?" Jeremy ignored Yellow. "Yes? Is this Mrs. Right? It is? Well, your sessions didn't do much. He's still Hollywoodish. You're a terrible shrink! You're fired!"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Chuck, calm down. Did you practice karate today?"

Chuck winced. "That's what I was forgetting! Thanks, JJ."

He waved, and then walked away, "see you in a bit."

JJ nodded. "You too."

"Um. . . That was random." Misty said.

"Definatley." Ash agreed.

The crew knocked on Zeck's door. "Coming!" She called out.

(30 minutes later. . .)

Zeck opened the door.

"Oh, hey Cindaquil-wait, Cindaquil?!" Ash and JJ said together.

Zeck had died her hair green and red, and was wearing a Cindaquil costume.

JJ asked, "why are you dressed like that?"

Zeck screamed. "I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID DARES, LADY!"

Dia put and arm around Lady.

"Um, did I hear someone say 'let's head to the studio' ?" Asked Gold.

"Yeah, yeah I think you did." Silver agreed, and the crew walked towards the studio.

Jeremy whispered to JJ, "they're gaining strength. A Gym was robbed today."

"Which Gym?" Asked Kanto's champion.

"Pewter City."

(At Pewter City.)

A man was talking to a teen, who looked like the man's son.

"They, they had so many pokemon, I couldn't hold them back. I'm sorry, son." The man spoke.

The younger man frowned. "Mmm. . . Did they say anything?"

The older man nodded. " 'Don't come after us. And don't call the champion, or you'll be sorry.' I heard one mutter, 'she won't defeat us again.' " The man sighed.

A boy with dark blue hair ran up to the teen. "Brock, are you gonna call Misty? Or Ash?"

The teen, Brock, smiled gently. "No, Max. I'm afraid we need someone else. But, maybe I will. Dad, get me the phone."

"Here, son."

He dialed a number. "Hello? OKSS? Yes. . . It's Brock. I need to speak to her. Yes, her. Hmm, I see. . . Tell her to reach me when she's done."

Brock handed the phone back to his father, and walked into the house, turning on the TV. "Hello! And welcome to, Truth Or Dare With Zeck and JJ!"  
An announcer was saying.

Brock smiled, slightly. "Mysteria. . . Don't fail us now." He said.

(Back in Pallet! Wee. . . I'm lunatic! Say it high picheeed!)

"Okay! And this one's from, cr1o5thepolarbear! Our local polar bear says: Leaf, eat the biggest cheese burger in the world! Hmm," JJ smiled, "I wonder were he got that idea, joke."

Zeck suddenly started dancing.

"Zeck, I know that dance. Go to the bathroom." A woman shouted, from the audience.

"Mother! I was about to!" Zeck ran into the bathrooms, as people giggled.

"Um, o-kay? Continuing! Our favorite bear also says. . . Ash! Put make up on your face! Let's see here, oh! Gold, do a push-up, but without moving! Dia! Don't eat anything for the whole show!"

Dia promptley dropped the chunck of cheese burger he was eating.

"Dia! That's Leaf's burger! Bad boy! And you weren't supposed to eat anything!" Lady scolded.

"Well, so much for those dares." JJ shrugged. Just as a scream echoed through the building.

Ash walked into a bathroom, as Zeck walked out. "Ah! I feel so much better now that I've screamed."

The same woman in the audience said, "see? Mommy knows best!"

"Arg! Go ground Jimmy or something!" Zeck screeched.

"Whose Jimmy?" Ash asked, as a vase crashed to the floor.

Zeck pointed to a boy with sandy brown hair. He looked about six years old. "That's Jimmy."

Zeck's mother stood, and yelled, "Jimmy Impossible Univain! You are SO grounded!"

Nine other boys, with hair colours ranging from white to black, chuckled. "Haha, ninth vase in two days!" They said.

"Ah! Zekrom! Take care of my bros!" Zekrom picked up Zeck's family, and flew them back to Unova.

"Um. . . Did anyone else find that strange?" Blue asked.

JJ shrugged, looking up from her nails, which she had been cutting. "Nope."

Ash came out of the bathroom, his cheeks pinker than known possible, his lips redder than blood, his nails shiny, and painted yelloew,with black thunder bolts. He had mascara and blue eye shdow. He looked. . . Like a nightmare.

"Gee, Ash, I never knew we where of opposite teams!" Blue said, laughing uncontrollably.

Ash fumed. "Shut it, Oak."

Jeremy turned away, covering and rubbing his face. "My eyes. . ." He was saying. "My beautiful eyes. What have they done to you, my babies?" He said.

Gold spoke up. "Um. . . I'll just do a dare now. . ." He took a sip of his dead smelling, green, bubbling drink.

"What is that?" Asked Green.

"It's a potion. It'll make me move fast." Gold dropped on the floor. "I'll do this push-up before you can say, Pokemon!"

"Poke-" Dia began, but Gold was already sitting in his chair.

"Sowhatnow?" He said, his words slurring.

"Here, take this." JJ handed him a fuzzy red drink.

Gold took it, and spoke again. "Tastes. . . Like. . . S. . . oda." Gold said, extremely slowly.

Zeck handed him a lumpy black drink. "Swallow." She commanded.

After drinking, Gold spoke. "This tastes like choco-hey! My voice is all better!"

"Um, continuing on!" Zeck said.

Suddenly, a black hedgehog burst in the room, followed by a blue one.  
"You'll never win, Shadow!" The bue hedgehog said.

"Whatever." Said Shadow.

Ash jabbed a thumb in Shadow's direction. "When did Paul become a hedgehog?"

JJ slapped her forehead. "Shadow! Sonic! Get out of here! Yo're supposed to be in space! Not in Pallet!"

Sonic and Shadow salluted, and said, "sorry, Champion Mysteria. We took a wrong turn at Portal Intersection Nine."

JJ laughed. "Well, go! Before Pikachu decides to follow!"

The hedgehogs disappeared.

Zeck threw her hands up in the air. "What is wrong with cartoons these days?"

Red scratched his head. "What's a Portal Intersection?"

JJ smiled. "You don't need to know."

Gold waved his hands in the air, singing. "Commercial!"

(In Pewter.)

May laughed uncontrollably as her little bro fought with one of Brock's little siblings.

"Anna! Give it back!" He said, pulling the Pokè ball out of her hands.

Anna frowned. "No! It's mine!"

May walked up to them. "This empty Pokè Ball belongs to whoever wins this Pokèmon battle."

Max and Anna looked at each other, then went to opposite sides of the yard.

"Mudkip! I choose you!" Max said, and out came Mudkip.

"Okay! Come on out, Squirtle!" Anna said, her long brown hair moving in the wind.

May grimaced. "Two water types."

Brock came up behind her. "Battle?" He asked.

"Yep." May said.

"May, remember the Champion?" Brock said.

"Yeah, why?" May couldn't shake the feeling that Brock knew the mysterious Mysteria.

"How would you like to meet her?"

"Whoa, really Brock?"

"I won!" Max said, returning his Mudkip.

Anna frowned. "Good job, Squirtle." She said, returning it.

"Here." Anna handed him the Poke Ball.

Max smiled. "Thanks."

May once again turned to Brock. "You mean it?"

Brock smiled. "I mean it."

(Pallet! NO not the sleeping gas!)

"Is it. . . Jeremy?" Red was blind folded, and was trying to guess who he was touching.

"We never said it was a human, Red." JJ laughed, as the Jynx attempted not to run away.

Jynx sent JJ a message. 'This boy is being ridiculous!' The Champion laughed again.

Red groaned. "Um. . . Hint?"

"Think. . . Purple." Yellow said.

"With blond!" Added Green.

"Try red." Blue smirked.

"Is it. . . Tepig?" Red asked.

JJ slapped her forehead. "Which tepig had blond or purple on them?"

Red grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. My second guess is. . . Jynx."

"Yes!" Zeck said, and Red took off his blind fold. Jynx kissed him.

"Oh, ew." Red said, before drifting off to sleep.

"Jynx!" JJ exclaimed.

"Jynx, jynx jynx, jynx!" Jynx said. 'What? I couldn't help it!'

Yellow and JJ sighed. "Insicts. . ."

"So! What else?" JJ said, and suddenly all the girls caught Zeck staring at someone.

"Zeck, are you staring at Gold?" They asked.

Zeck looked up. "What? Pff, no." She said.

"Mhmm," said Green, all sassy.

Just then Bigfoot burst in. "Me want tacos!" It said.

Chuck Norris came in behind it, and kicked it. Bigfoot laughed. "Mr. Chuck kicks like a baby waby!"

Chuck Norris attemted to step on the monsters big. . . Foot, but the creature bit him.

"Ow!" Chuck exclaimed. "How DARE you bight me?"

Chuck punched Bigfoot's face, and the monster started bleeding.

It's nose flopped back and forth, broken.

"Oh, ew." Zeck said.

Chuck cresent kicked the thing, but suddenly Bigfoot lifted his (once again) big foot, and kicked Chuck.

Righ in the eyes.

Chuck fainted.

Bigfoot turned around, facing the crew. "TACOS!" He gurggled.

"Arceus, help!" Lady and Dia screamed.

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared, and after it faded, Arceus was standing there.

Bigfoot laughed. "Looks like dog!"

Arceus screeched. "ASH KETCHUM, ZECKARIAH UNIVIAN, MYSTERIA JUANIZ, IS THIS CREATURE CAUSING YOU TROUBLE?" Arceus asked, it's mighty vocie shaking the building.

Ash nodded. Arceus seemed to smile.

"Hmm, you've been a naughty monster." Arceus said, after a moment.

"He used Judgment." JJ whispered.

Bigfoot bared it's teeth. "Me live for tacos!"

Arceus used blizzard, covering Bigfoot in snow.

"Oooh! So white!" Bigfoot exclaimed, kicking Arceus.

The great Pokemon didn't even flinch.

Arceus let out a flame thrower, followed by a twister.

Bigfoot was carried out, "noooo!" It wailed. "Me tacos!"

Arceus shook his head, and turned towards the crew.

"Be good, and protect your regions." He was looking at JJ and Jeremy, and Zeck when he said this.

"Bye, Arceus!" They said, and JJ, Zeck and Ash ran up to hug him.

"Aw," Red said, rubbing his eyes. "That's, so, beautiful."

Blue patted his back. "I kow, right?" He said, wiping his own tears.

Arceus whispered in Zeck's ear, "give your pokèmon more freedom." He said, and Zeck nodded.

Arceus turned to Ash. "Ash, my friend. Continue on your path. The road is paved, all you have to do is follow it." Ash smiled.

Now, he turned to JJ, "ah, the champion of Kanto, the best spy in Kanto, as well. You are very serious, my dear. Very secretive, as well. Tell me, do you want to love someone?"

JJ nodded.

"But, then why don't you?" Arceus asked.

"You know why." JJ said.

"Yes, I do. But, still, it's not wrong to love. Do not be such a lone wolf. It can be tough. Yes, yes it can." Arceus then disappeared.

"Okay! Did you get that on camera?" Leaf asked the cameramen.

"Actually, no. The cameras turned off, for some reason. They're on now." The men answered.

"Arceus. . ." JJ muttered. "Anyway! The girls and I dare Zeck to sing 'Die Young' by Ke$ha to her crush!"

Zeck said, "hold on, I forgot something." She disappeared.

A few minutes later, Misty said, "she's not coming back, is she?"

"Nope." Gold answered, before running out the door.

"Um, oh, would you look at the time!" Lady exclaimed.

Jeremy smiled.

JJ said, "all right, from Ash and Red and the gang, good-bye and good night!"

The cameras turned off.

The gang said their good-byes, and went home.

JJ and Jeremy srayed there for a few more minutes.

Gold was still chasing Zeck. . .

(With the Z Girl.)

Zeck looked behind her. "Oh, crud."

Gold was right behind her, he reached out to grab her, but. . .

Zeck pulled out her Hover Board, and flew up.

Gold snapped his fingers, coming to a stop. "Dang it." Just then, a Hover Board dropped in front of Gold.

He smiled.

(With the Champion.)

"I see, mhmm, yes, yes I'll go right away. Yes, Jeremy's here. Yes, good-bye." JJ hung up.

"What was that about?" Asked Jeremy.

JJ put on her epic shades, and called out her Charizard. "Climb on." She held her hand out to Jeremy, and he took it.

They flew off to Pewter City.

(In Pewter.)

May saw it first.

The huge orange thing, flying away from the setting sun.

The girl sitting on the Charizard, with the boy behind her, was the picture of the word 'hero'.

"Brock, Brock look!" She called, and Anna, Max, Brock and the others rushed outside.

"It's her." Brock said, his expression serious.

JJ landed, and Brock walked up to her. "Mysteria. . ." He said, and smiled when JJ did.

"Long time no see, Brock." She said, as Jeremy stood next to her.

"We've been robbed." Brock said, once they were all inside.

May looked at JJ. "Miss Champion, who are you?"

JJ smiled, and took off her shades, piercing May with her stare. "Please, just Mysteria. And, I'm what you'd call. . . A Pokemon Master."

May laughed. "I know that."

Brock said, "Mysteria lives up to her name."

"Was it Team Rocket?" JJ asked.

"I don't think so." Brock said.

"Mmm," the Champion stood, "what's May doing here?"

Brock smiled. "She's visiting."

"I see. . ."

(Jeremy!)

The boy had snuck out, deciding that he could leave the Champion for a while.

He was sitting in the backyrad, when a young boy with glasses and blue hair came up next to him.

"Who're you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Jeremy." Answered the spy.

"You work for the Champion." The boy said this as a statemeant.

"Not really." Jeremy said.

"You like her." With that, Max walked away.

Jeremy was very confused.

(With JJ!)

She and Brock stood on the front porch.

"They're getting so strong. . . All of them together. . . It's scary." Brock said.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is depressing." JJ agreed.

Suddenly a large BOOM echoed through the City.

Brock and the Champion watched in utter horror as Pewter City's Gym errupted into brilliant red flames against the darkening sky.

They saw the smoke spelled two words that scared even the Champion herself.

TEAM UNIVERSE.

To Be Continued. . .

0O0M0G0!0

OMG! How did this idea come to mind? Why is Bigfoot in Pokemon?  
Who is Team Universe?  
Why am I asking all these questions?

Find out on. . . Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 6!

Review! PM! No flames! Amen!

That rhymes!

Also, ideas are wanted! I'm crazy! I'm evil! I'm. . . In the mood for tacos! 


End file.
